


Fires of Argus

by Nyxion



Series: Fires of Argus [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxion/pseuds/Nyxion
Summary: Rommath is devastated that Aethas is chosen over him to lead Sin'dorei forces on Argus





	Fires of Argus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quicky starter! I hope to update this whenever possible but, I am a bad person when it comes to writing.

Furious. That was the first emotion that sprang to the Grand Magister's mind.  
He had spent all of his resources on reforming the Highguard for this excursion, yet it would be that arrogant brat who’d be the first of his people to gaze upon the uncharted skies of Argus.  
Lor’themar stood solemnly in the doorway of Rommaths chambers, he knew he wouldn’t take the news well, but he didn’t expect his response to be so heartbreaking.

Rommath slammed his fists down on his desk, scattering parchment and quills. He tried to fight back the tears of rage but inevitably he succumb to his emotions, this was his moment he hissed. Everything he had done to avenge Kael’thas’ memory, was in the end all to inflate Aethas’ already swollen ego. 

“I can’t sit idle while that weasel is off fighting his betrayers Lor! This is my fight, not his!” Rommath cried, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

“It was not my decision Rommath, I have no say in the affairs of the Kirin Tor. Archmage Khadgar requested Aethas to be present on the Vindacaar and I can’t in good conscience put relations at risk at such a critical time.” Lor bargained, he knew that Rommath wouldn’t take this as a reasonable response but he knew any attempts to sugar coat the issue would be thrown out immediately, and potentially explosively.

“Critical time?! More critical than avenging the cowards that poisoned my beloved's mind?” Rommath span around, tears streaming down his face as he locked eyes with Lor’themar.  
“They destroyed him Lor, every trace of the man I loved completely stripped away by their hate and their lies, his memory all but pissed on by Kil’jaeden himself, yet you refuse to allow me to bring his soul justice.” Romm clenches his fists, refusing to break eye contact with Lor

“It’s not so simple my friend, he was requested by Kh-”

“Fuck Khadgar!” Rommath exploded “The old fool can barely hold the Kirin Tor together let alone mount an assault on the demons’ homeworld.”

“Please Romm, I just want you to see the big picture.” Lor grit his teeth, and closed his eyes solemnly. He knew that he had just made a massive slip up. He gripped the doorframe tightly as he braced himself.

“The.. the big picture?” The tears stopped. The crestfallen expression on Rommaths face slowly contorted into a visage of pure contempt. “I see, yes. Big picture, Aethas Sunreaver the greatest mage of the Sin’dorei fighting side by side with the Army of Light against the world's enemies. Shall I start tearing down his statues now to make way for our great hero?” He spat, the tears welling up once more.

“Rommath please” Lor’themar pleaded “This isn’t about erasing our past, it’s about securing our future.”

“He was my future.” Rommath cried, his clenched fists shaking in fury. “He was stolen away from me, and it’s my duty to make it right Lor.”

Rommath broke his gaze away from Lor’themar and slowly made his way out of his chambers. Pushing past his friend forcefully as he could not bear to look him in the eye anymore.  
Lor stands in silence as he listens to Rommaths footsteps echo in the halls, his lip quivers as he fights back tears, the loud stomps of his trusted friends footsteps fading into the distance,  
A lone tear rolls down the elf's face as he closes the door to Rommaths chamber behind him


End file.
